empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
New Spain
New Spain is a faction in Empire: Total War. It is a Spanish protectorate. General Information New Spain initially controls a huge amount of land, stretching from Mexico to a good portion of South America. In fact, it is the largest minor faction in the game in terms of regions--it is tied only with the Thirteen Colonies; in addition, it boasts larger, more populous lands than the Thirteen Colonies and more lucrative potential for development. However, it rarely (if ever) develops its economy and remains in a relatively weak state throughout its usually short lifespan. If Spain is controlled by the A.I, New Spain usually comes under Spanish control within the first few turns. If Spain is controlled by the player, then Dutch Curacao, Pirate Trinadad and Tobago, and Pueblo controlled Texas must come under Spanish control for New Spain to join the Spanish Empire. Starting Position Grand Campaign Basics at Start *'In game Id' – new spain *'Faction name' – New Spain *'Nationality' – New Spanish *'Theater' – America *'Status' – Protectorate, non playable *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Culture' – European *'Subculture' – South European *'Group' – Spain *'Names' – Spanish *'Sounds' – Spain *'Abbreviation' – Sp *'AI Personality' – default *'Capitol' – New Spain, Mexico *'Starting Treasury' – 8000 *'Victory Conditions' – *'Diplomacy Relationships' – Protectorate of Spain *'Starting Armies/Fleets' – 4/0 Regions New Spain, Mexico *'Type' – Major *'Starting Buildings' – Army Encampment, Governors Residence, Cannon Foundry, Culture undeveloped *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 19107/23884 *'Religion' – Catholic 75% Animist 25% *'Wealth ' – 1350 *'Garrison ' – General, Demi Cannon 24 lbr, 2 Pikemen, Colonoal Militia *'Starting Towns/Villages/Ports' – Monrterrey (undeveloped), Villahermosa (undeveloped), Guadalajara (Craft Workshops), Nuevo Leon Farmland (Corn, Peasnt Farms), Tamaulipas Plantations (Tobacco, undeveloped), Yucatan Farmland (Corn, undeveloped), Zacatecas Mines (Gold, undeveloped), Hidalgo Mines (Silver, undeveloped), Jalisco Mines (Silver, undeveloped), Veracruz (Trading Port), Tampico (Port undeveloped), Campeche (Port undeveloped) New Andalusia, Caracas *'Type' – Major *'Starting Buildings' – Army Encampment, Magistrate, Culture and Ordnance undeveloped *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 36970/43750 *'Religion' – Catholic 95% Animist 5% *'Wealth ' – 380 *'Garrison ' – Demi Cannon 24 lbr, Colonial Militia *'Starting Towns/Villages/Ports' – Cumana (undeveloped), Barinas (Coffe, Small Plantation), (Corn, Peasnt Farms), El Dorado (Gems, undeveloped), Puerto Cabello (Port undeveloped), Coro (Port undeveloped) Guatemala, Antigua *'Type' – Minor *'Starting Buildings' – Minor Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – - *'Population' – 100000/125000 *'Religion' – Catholic 95% Animist 5% *'Wealth ' – 1125 *'Garrison ' – - *'Starting Towns/Villages/Ports' – Comayagua (undeveloped), Gran Granada (undeveloped), Tegucigalpa Mines (Silver, Mine), Verapaz Farmland (Corn, Peasant Farms), Honduras Plantations (Coffe, undeveloped), Puerto Barrios (Port, undeveloped) Panama, Panama *'Type' – Minor *'Starting Buildings' – Minor Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – - *'Population' – 40000/50000 *'Religion' – Catholic 95% Animist 5% *'Wealth ' – 45 *'Garrison ' – - *'Starting Towns/Villages/Ports' – San Hose (undeveloped), Los Santos Plantations (Coffe, undeveloped), Costa Rica Plantations (Sugar, Small Plantation), Puerto Bello (Port, undeveloped) New Mexico, *'Type' – Minor *'Starting Buildings' – Minor Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – - *'Population' – 3000/3750 *'Religion' – Catholic 30% Animist 70% *'Wealth ' – 0 *'Garrison ' – - *'Starting Towns/Villages/Ports' – El Paso (undeveloped), Chihuahua Plantations (Tobacco, undeveloped) New Grenada, Bogota *'Type' – Minor *'Starting Buildings' – Minor Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – - *'Population' – 30000/37500 *'Religion' – Catholic 95% Animist 5% *'Wealth ' – 1800 *'Garrison ' – General, Demi-Cannons, Pikemen, Colonial Militia *'Starting Towns/Villages/Ports' – Maracaibo (undeveloped), Medellin (undeveloped), Santiago De Cali (undeveloped), Frontino Mines (Gold, Mine), Balboa Mines (Gold, undeveloped), Puerto Berrio Mines (Silver, Mine), Tunja Farmland (Corn, Peasant Farms), Rio De La Hacha (Port, undeveloped), Cartajena (Trading Port) Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions